Lovely Lady
by Gustave Daae Y
Summary: Through the Force Bond, Kylo Ren and the First Order discover the location of the Resistance Base. Rey, feeling guilty for leading the First Order straight to them, offers Kylo Ren something he can't refuse. Based off the song 'Lovely Ladies' from Les Miserables


Lovely Lady

 **Author's Note: This one shot is based off of the song 'Lovely Ladies' from 'Les Miserables' though you don't need to know the song to understand what it's about. I do my song fics a bit different than most writers so I just have the main theme and a couple lines thrown in. Other inspiration came from the "episode 9 leaks" that were filling my watch next list on youtube with a bunch of Star Wars theories from Reylo shippers.**

 **Now let's watch as Rey goes into a downward spiral.**

"We've found where you are hiding." Kylo warned her, standing right in front of her using their force bond. "We're coming."

"I don't believe you." Rey said, turning away from him, her eyebrows knit together in anger. "You're just trying to make us panic for no reason."

"I'm trying to help you." Kylo almost pleaded with her. "I'm trying to give you a choice before you have none. We have a spy amongst your ranks."

"No one would betray us." Rey said, boldly.

"That's what you think." Kylo said, cooly, his fingers trailing an old console in the room, "It's quite possible that they didn't mean too. It was simply out of their control. I'm sure she didn't mean to give me valuable information."

Kylo locked eyes with Rey as she turned around, realising what he meant.

"You-you used our bond to find our location?" Rey said, gritting her teeth in anger.

"You really should be more cautious about your surroundings." Kylo said, picking up Rey's staff and twirling it, loving the feeling of being able to manipulate her life without truly being there. "The last time this happened you were in a control room. It was almost too easy to figure out your location."

"Our bond doesn't allow us to see each other surroundings that well." Rey tried to reason.

"Look outside." Kylo said, gesturing to the window, "Five Star Destroyers just exited hyperspace."

Rey rushed to the window, standing beside Kylo as the watched they watched the Star Destroyers appear one by one. Rey's eyes widen in horror and she quickly tried to com Leia.

"5 Star Destroyers just emerged from hyperspace!" Rey screamed into her comlink.

"Star Destroyers?" Leia questioned, "how did they find us?"

"I-I don't know." Rey lied.

"We'll start the evacuation." Leia said, "Hurry Rey, we have to outrun the First Order."

Rey's comlink went silent.

"You should have listened to me." Kylo said, grabbing her wrists, preventing her from leaving the room. "If you had evacuated a few days ago when I warned you, you wouldn't be in this position. Your subboness will cause everyone to die. Though I have ordered my toopers to not kill you. You'll live. Live with the guilt of destroying the last hope of the galaxy."

Rey noticed something about the way he held her. It reminded her of how men, travelers or soldiers stationed briefly on Jakku, would hold women before… Well Rey didn't really like thinking about it. She knew what the woman waiting around the outpost did to survive. She worked every day in the desert to avoid such a fate. Starving a few nights was worth the price of her dignity.

But was it worth the lives of everyone in the resistance? She could read his mind. He wanted her. She knew that he would take what she could offer. He was tired of being lonely, in every sense of the word. Could she live with herself if she let the resistance get captured or killed by the first order knowing that she had caused it and could have stopped it?

No.

The answer was no.

Rey took a deep breath and tried to keep herself from crying. She took a step forward, resting her head on his arm.

He was taken back by this gesture, so used to her cold rejections when he tried to initiate physical contact with her: contact that he felt was natural. It took him a moment to realise what she was suggesting. He was too busy focusing on how right it felt for her to be in his arms. They both could sense that this was right. They were meant to be close to one another.

"Rey…" Kylo repressed a moan as her hand brushed his thigh. "You know...you know that this is wrong. We shouldn't do this...not like this…"

"Would you order them to retreat?" Rey said, wrapping her arms around his chest, letting her sleeve droop down to reveal more of her shoulder. "Would you let us escape?"

"I want this to happen because you want me." Kylo said, expressing his true thoughts on the matter. "Not because you just want me to stay silent. But because you love…"

"Would you?" Rey interrupted, choking on his words.

"Yes…" Kylo whispered, his fingers gently gripping her hips. "Yes I would...But I would rather…"

"Then take me.." Rey whispered, not allowing him to finish his sentence.

Kylo sighed.

"I didn't want it to be this way." Kylo made this clear, unhooking her belt and peeling off the white shawl wrapped around her body. "I knew that it might have come to this…But I would have hoped..."

Kylo gently pushed the sleeves of her shirt down, exposing her shoulders and part of her chest. He bent down and started planting kisses on her throat.

"Wait…" Rey said, pressing against his arms.

"What?" Kylo said, a bit impatient.

"Call off the attack." Rey demanded. "Now."

Kylo looked up at her, his dark eyes filled with longing and sorrow.

"Wise decision." Kylo said, pointing towards her cot. "Lay down while I com Hux."

Kylo tried to keep his mind on the conversation while Rey sat down on her cot. He could sense her fear. He tried to convince himself that he was doing her a favor. He could be taking so much more: the lives of the resistance or her soul. She was lucky that the darkside would accept her body as payment.

"General Hux." Kylo ordered into his comlink.

"Yes, Supreme Leader," Hux said, his voice filled with forced respect.

"Call off the attack."

"Supreme Leader…"

Rey heard a choking sound on the other end of the comlink.

"Are you questioning my authority?" Kylo questioned.

"No-Supreme-Leader." Hux said, forcing out every word.

"Call off the attack now." Kylo said. "They aren't here. I can sense it."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader."

Rey's heart stopped at the sound of the comlink going silent. Kylo turned around, towering over her. She felt so intimidated: so afraid. Sometimes she wondered how she could even be his equal. Visually, he was wider, taller and far more muscular. He had years of training in the force. She was just a underfed scavenger. How could she ever be worth the same as him.

"Don't be afraid." Kylo said, cupping her chin in his hands and planting a messy kiss on her forehead. "I feel it too."

"Come on, Supreme Leader." Rey said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know I can't refuse."

Kylo placed a sloppy kiss on her lips. He began to nip her bottom lip.

"Do you want to have all of my love?" Rey asked, a shiver going down her spine as he groaned. "Or do you just want a doll?"

"Love me," Kylo ordered, kissing her throat and along her jawline.

"Alright, darling." Rey whispered, trying to hide the hate in her head from his prying mind.

"Don't worry…" Kylo said, gently moving the brim of her trousers down. "I won't stay for long…"

"Take as long as you want." Rey said, sorrow filling her voice. "Long time. Short time. Anytime my dear."

Kylo pressed her against the wall, his fingers lacing themselves in hers. She gently kissed him before becoming greedy with his lip, pretending to be completely in love with him. She sent him thoughts of love mentally. She filled her thoughts with what she did love about him for him to see. The way he protected her from Snoke's guards. How he had been right there when she found out she was no one: that she came from nothing. How their fingertips touched while they sat in the fire light. How he had murdered Snoke for her. When she was kidnapped by him, he didn't harm her. He almost comforted her. He made sure she was never alone.

"So you do love me?" Kylo asked, seeing the tender memories filling Rey's head.

"Of course, darling." Rey said sweetly, playing the with brim of his trousers.

Kylo gave her a kiss on her forehead before pressing his hips against hers. She let out a gasp, though every inch of his body was covered in thick black fabric.

"You could just surrender to the darkside." Kylo said, sensing her fear about continuing. "I would take that as well. You don't have to do this."

"But I want to, my love." Rey said, trying to calm her nerves but her voice was shaky and her body was quivering beneath the heavy mass of Kylo Ren. "Anything for you."

 _Anything for the resistance,_ Rey thought to herself but blocking her thoughts from his mind, _anything for freedom for the galaxy._


End file.
